A Little Truth Never Hurt
by YOAIANIME2U
Summary: The summary is inside and there will be SLASH and Bashing. Pairings are HPDM, RWOC, BZNL,RLSB, FWGW and past LMSS. CHARACTER DEATH! maybe future Mpreg.


Hey I'm back and with a changed name, my old name was QUOGAN INUKAG 4EVER. Now I am all about yaoi as you can tell from my new name. So expect a lot of that from me. Some of the things I will write about is Harry Potter, Naruto, Yugioh, Prince of Tennis, Inuyasha, Ouran Host Club and many more.

**A Little Truth Never Hurt**

**Summary:** Lucius divorces Narcissa after he finds out she is cheating and as revenge she kills him and herself leaving Draco an orphan. As a result all of the wizarding world finds out some well hidden Malofy family secrets. Like how many kids Lucius has? Who is their real mother? Is Lucius really evil or is he good? Is there creature blood in the Malofy line? Where do they come from? All this and more. **THERE WILL BE SLASH! ALSO GINNY, HERMIONE, Mrs. WEASELY, NARCISSA AND GENERAL FEMALE BASHING**

**Pairings:** HPDM, RWBZ, RLSB, FWGW, CWNL AND past LMSS

**NOTE:** DRACO HAS YOUNGER SIBLINGS SO THERE WILL BE OCS AND THIS TAKES THE PLACE OF THE FIFTH BOOK SO DISREGARD THE FIFTH - SEVENTH BOOKS. I DON'T OWN THIS BOOK IF SO SIRIUS, REMUS AND FRED WOULD BE ALIVE AND DRACO WOULD BE WITH HARRY.

_**Chapter One**_

Its been a week since the school year had started and everyone was just getting used to waking up and going to classes. It was during breakfast the hundreds of owls flew in to deliver letters. This was strange because every student but the Muggle-born got a letter, newspaper or both. Ron immediately started to read the newspaper in front of him and gasped in shock. "Harry mate look at this!" Harry turned to Ron and read the story out loud "**Murder at Malfoy Manor** by Rita Seeker This reporter is shocked at the scene she found at Malfoy Manor yesterday it seems both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were found dead in Lucius' study last night. Aurors made quick work of the scene apparently Lord Malfoy found his wife cheating over the summer and filed for divorce and kicked her out the Manor. Lady Malfoy just found out about the divorce thinking her husband sent her on a two month cruise came back and stabbed her ex husband to death. After which she killed herself leaving their son Draco Malfoy the new Lord Malfoy. The young lord is currently attending his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dear readers this is not the only shocking detail, a search of the Manor found three more Malfoy children. Lady Malfoy supposedly gave her husband three more children before her affair a pair of twins around 5 and a baby no older than 6 months. More on the newly found Malfoy children, Malfoy deaths and when the funeral may be held and the will on pg. 9" when Harry finished everyone who heard him or read on their own turned to the Slytherin table and looked at Draco.

Draco could feel their eyes stare at him he had received word the previous night and told it may be in newspapers the next morning. The Ministry had his siblings and were testing to see if they really are Malfoys or children taken hostage. Feed up with the looks of pity he stood and walked out the Great Hall. Unknown to him someone had followed him out and was tailing him as he walked toward his room. "Draco" the voice called "I am sorry about your parents and your siblings I know what it is like to get those looks if you ever need help you can talk to me." "Look Potter thanks but no thanks why would I talk to you so the Golden Boy can tell all the little Gryffindors about it. No..." "Malfoy I would never do that I want to help you" Harry interrupted. "Why? Why do you want to help me you hate just leave me alone I have to go get permission to leave and get my little siblings" Draco yelled. "I don't hate you Draco" Harry said in a soft voice "I love you that is why I want to help I've loved since 3rd year" harry smiled a little and looked at Draco with a small blush on his face. "What you love me?" "Yeah Draco I love you. Do you l.. lo.. love or even l.. li.. like me t.. too not that you have too or anything I mean... mph" Draco cut off Harry's rambling with a kiss. "Yeah harry I love you too I have since 1st year why did you think I bullied you." "I don't know I thought you hated me" "No Harry I have always loved you." Harry started laughing and soon Draco joined him "So Draco what do we do now are we dating?" Draco kissed harry long and hard "We are most definitely going out." Harry started to giggle and kiss Draco. Soon they were making out but they finally broke apart. "I have to go get my brother and sisters they never been outside the Manor this long before." "Okay baby write me when you get back so we can meet and talk." "K baby see you soon...mph." Draco walked away after one last kiss leaving Harry to swoon and walk back to the Great Hall for the last part of breakfast.

As Draco made his back to his room he grabbed a few things then went to visit his godfather. "Severus I need you to come with me. Severus..." Draco got no response so he went deeper into the room and found his godfather a mess crying. "She killed him Draco that bitch killed my love." "I know but you need to come with me and get your babies." "My babies...oh...my babies we were supposed to get married and bring our relationship to light that bitch killed him so that couldn't happen then herself to escape Azkaban." "Severus I know how you feel I hate my mother for killing my father to but right now the Ministry has your kids. Severus they have Stephan, Stephanie and little Amelie get up we have to get them your babies." Snape got off his butt "Your right Draco I have to get my babies back their all I have left of him besides you." "That is right we will go get your babies back and make sure that women did not escape her punishment." Draco waited for Snape to get cleaned up then the both walked towards the headmasters office. Most students were in class now so they did not run into any one. "Severus, my boy I am letting you go but you have to be back for your morning classes there is no one that can fill in for you I am sorry that you can not grieve properly for your lose." "Thank you sir and I will be back hopefully by dinner." "Good now Draco you will be excused from you classes only until your affairs are in order. That means the funeral preparations have been made, you have seen to your estates and you sibling welfare. Do you understand?" "Yes Professor I do." "You also understand you have to make up the work you missed." "Yes sir." "Good well I wish you both good luck and I truly am sorry for your lose." Both Severus and Draco replied with a thanks and left to go to the Ministry.


End file.
